


Almost Too Much

by wRexident



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRexident/pseuds/wRexident
Summary: Snippet writing I wrote awhile back. mShenko piece based on a dream and a song I woke up with.





	Almost Too Much

The cabin interior is dark. The glow from the fish tank lends a blue highlight to the sharp edges of shelves, desk, book spines, and puts a gleam on the medals and models decorating your walls. The face in front of you is softly highlighted, too, just a kiss of cerulean across a strong jaw and high cheekbone. You can see the beginnings of a 5 o’clock shadow, and can’t seem to tear your gaze away from the edge of where his lips begin, faded scar beckoning you. It’s the end game. The next 24 hours plus will be an adrenaline and sweat induced fever dream where every beat of your heart will thunder in your ears and twitch of your finger on the trigger means someone else has died. He’s pinned to the wall by the weight of your body, and you don’t have to look up to know his gaze is drinking your features in. The heat between you is as much comforting as it is alluring. Lyrics of a song float through your head, on soft but strained pitch, in hollow melody.

_It’s my heart again. It’s almost too much, my friend._

Your fingers free the tail of his shirt from his pants and his breath shudders as your cold finger tips graze against the warmth of his skin. Your touch begins to travel over the curves of his abdomen. His breath rises and falls in panicked fashion. The shadow and light play against on his lips as he mutters your name.

_‘It’s going to be what it is,’ he said earlier._

There seemed so little time for anything. Just stolen moments between you and him. What it is, what was here now was all that mattered. The feel of him against you as you give into the draw, let yourself be pulled into his orbit, as emotion boils up from beneath layers of callouses, the careful wall you’d erected to keep the pressure inside from crushing anyone else. All the loneliness, fear, and despair fade beneath burning desire to taste someone outside of yourself. You let free of inhibitions to catch his lips on your own, and allow yourself to flow into the moment and surrender all thought.

He’d be the last to taste you, to feel you, to know you as only you wanted to be known. To be seen not as vulnerable, but a determined will of force. As your fingers peel away the clothes from his skin, you give away part of yourself for safekeeping.


End file.
